Sons of Anarchy-New By laws
by SparkleMichele
Summary: New by laws for Sons of Anarchy. Can a black woman be an old lady to the vice president of SOA?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ma'am is there any particular garage you would like me to tow your car to?"

Jade was brought out of her trance. She was so furious and was deep in her thoughts. Her second day in her new town of Charming she breaks down on the side of the road. The only person she knew in Charming was her Uncle and he was not answering his phone.

Jade offered a smile to the scruffy tow truck driver. He had such sad eyes. Her smile was not returned and he quickly looked to the ground waiting for her to answer.

"Let me try my uncle one more time. He works for a garage around here and I can't recall the name" Jade dialed again and finally her uncle answered. She let out a sigh of relief.

'Uncle Bobby! I've been calling you. I am stranded on the side of the road."

Bobby Munson let out an exasperated sigh. He loved his niece and was very excited she had decided to move to Charming but at times she can be very time consuming

"I heard that Uncle Bobby." Jade said referring to his sigh.

"I have a tow truck here what is the name and location of the garage you work at?"

Jade looked up at the tow truck driver's work shirt as Bobby relayed the information. "Oh it says Teller-Morrow on the driver's shirt. You know him? His shirt says Opie."

Opie looked up from the ground with a confused look. Jade hung up the phone and looked at Opie.

"What a coincidence! You know my uncle Bobby Munson".

Opie looked Jade up and down with a small frown of confusion on his face. The woman standing before him was black. How was she Bobby's niece? Noticing the confusion on his face a look that was common when it came to her and Bobby she explained to him that Bobby was actually her Godfather and she had always called him uncle every since she was knee high. Opie looked her up and down again, measuring her as he took in the information. She was a gorgeous woman beautiful flawless ebony skin, her jeans hugged tight to her curvy hips. He was eyeing her ample breasts when she cleared her throat. Opie quickly looked up to her dark brown eyes and quickly looked away. Jade saw what skin on his face that was not covered by his beard turn a shade of red. She smiled to herself as he led her to the passenger side of the tow truck. She had that affect on men she can thank her mom for her voluptuous body and her trainer, which reminded her to find a new one, for her toned and tight shape.

Opie helped Jade out of the tow truck. Jade thank him again and made a mental note to herself to ask her uncle what was Opie's story. She smiled a wide smile as she saw Bobby walked to her with his arms open.

"My baby girl!"

He hugged her in a tight big bear hug. Jade loved her uncle so much. He meant the world to her and vice versa. Over his shoulder she notices other members of Bobby's club walk up to them. Jade's eyes immediately locked on a set of intense, gorgeous blue eyes. The man walking towards her was stunning. He had light blonde hair that stopped just at his shoulders. Walking with a little swagger his eyes stayed locked on Jades. Jade's smile faded as she looked him over. She knew just by looking at him her life from this moment on would never be the same.

* * *

_**This is what I had first posted. I'm going to keep it up and I will figure out later where I will put it in the story. It was actually the first thing I wrote. Now I am trying to pull this story together and have a beginning. We shall see where it leads. **_

Jade poured her third glass of wine and stared at the bottle as she sat it on her kitchen counter. What was she thinking risking her career for the club? She lied to the police and told them SAMCRO was with her at her BBQ/ Pool party when the rival Mayans MC Club warehouse was torched and burned to the ground. Thank God there were no casualties. Why would she risk her lively hood to cover up such a crime? When she heard the sound of the chopper pull up in her driveway she felt the knots in her stomach and she knew instantly why…Jackson Teller.

Jade quickly ran to the mirror in the hall by the door. Dear God she looked a mess. She quickly picked at her hair with her fingers to give her twist outs more volume. Shaking her head back and forth her hair landed just below her shoulders with beautiful coils.

Jade opened the door after a few seconds of hearing the door bell ring. Jax stood there looked up at her with his ice blue eyes. "May I come in?" he asked. "Sure" Jade stepped aside to let the man she fell in love with at first sight into her home. She smiles to herself as she notice his shoulder, blonde length hair was pulled back into a bun. She had notice he has been wearing it like that after she made an offhand comment how handsome he looked with it pulled back. Jax turned around to look at her. She looked nervous as she fidgeted from one foot to the other.

How could a woman look so beautiful without any make up? Her beautiful natural hair which was streaked an amber blonde was glowing in the sunset. She was wearing drapery fleece pink pants that were a little too large for her voluptuous hips and the top were rolled down just enough to see her belly ring when she opened the door and small tattoo on her lower back when she lead him into her house. Jax had to fight back the urge to rip her fleece pants off and lick her belly button and find his way to her inner core with his tongue.

Standing in her foyer Jax notice her t-shirt was also oversize and it fell slightly off her right shoulder. Jax sighed what was she doing to him? Did she not have any lounge clothes that actually fit her beautiful body? Jade searched his face trying to figure out what he was thinking. As his eyes looked her body up and down she knew exactly what he was thinking swallowing hard she asked him if he would like a glass of wine. As soon as the words spilled out her mouth she realized how stupid they were. I mean who in SAMCO drinks wine…geezz..could she have been more stupid? "Do you have any light beer?" he asked. Jade nod her head yes and proceeded to her kitchen with Jax right on her heels. She pulled out a couple of beers and turned around to find Jax just inches from her face. Jade stepped back and her back hit the cold kitchen sink.

Jackson looked at Jade and stepped closer to her. "Tell me Jade, why did you bail us out?" Jade stepped back to avoid his piercing blue eyes only to find the sink blocked her from moving any further. Jackson stepped closer to her and she smelled his cologne mixed with sweat and the essence of the road. Jackson put his hand against the wall and stepped closer to Jade. Mere inches from her face his ice blue eyes searched her face and settled on her lips and asked again "Why did you bail us out?"

Jade pushed away and glared at Jax furious that he did not have a clue as to why she always went above and beyond when it came to him. She walked to her ever comforting glass of wine and Jax grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "Answer me!" he demanded. Jade pulled her arm away. "Because I love the club and Gemma! I would never let anything happen to SAMCRO!" She shouted at him. Jax grabbed Jade's waist and pulled her to him. Looking in her brown eyes he asked "Is that the only reason?" Jade felt herself go weak, and she found herself losing ground. Sensing she was about to fall Jax tighten his grip around her waist to keep her from sliding to the floor. Looking up at him she realized he knew and there was no reason to hide her feelings anymore. " and because I love you" she whispered. A smile slowly edged across Jax face. "Tell me again" he whispered in her ear. Jade felt as if she was going to pass out. Jax lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked and sat her on the kitchen counter.

Jax cupped Jade's face into his hands and whispered "Say it again".

"I love you" she whispered.


	2. Jax and Jadeslight issues

_**Ladies I am so sorry...as you can tell I am so new at this and I am still trying to put the story together. I end up writing randomly usually after binge watching a few SOA episode over again and I have to write down something I either dreamed or daydreamed about. It has no rhyme or reason My apologies again if the out of order of it all is intolerable. I will get it together eventually. However here is yet another random part of the story...**_

Jax pushed her up against the wall and kissed her forcibly on her mouth. "Jax no!"

Jade cried against his kissed. Jax lifted her up and used his free hand to wrapped her legs around him. "I'm sorry" he said between his tears as he kissed her neck. He pushed up against her more and she felt his throbbing sex. Jade instantly became moist with the thought of the familiar feeling of him deep inside of her. Her mind pulled away from the comfortable feeling she always felt with him and found her footing and with all her strength pushed him away. "NO!" she yelled at him. "I said no! If you want someone to fuck you go back to that bitch doctor you were with!" Jade found herself shaking as she looked at him. How could he do this to her? Did she not give him everything he needed and wanted?

"I love you Jade. Please don't do this." Jax grabbed Jade's hand and put it to his fast beating heart. "I promise I won't hurt you again."

Jade pulled her hand away in disgust.

"Yes you will. As long as she is here you will find a way back to her."

Jade pulled herself away from Jax as tears rolled down her face she went into their room to pack. What was she going to do? Jax followed behind her into the room. "You can't leave me. I told you I won't ever hurt you again. I will always take care of my family."

Jade let out a small laugh and had to put her hand over her mouth before she laughed louder. "What?!" Jax asked as he swiftly crossed the room to her.

"Nothing".

Jade said quickly as she averted her eyes from him and continued to find her clothes to pack. Jax took her arm and pulled her around to face him. His eyes were dark, shades different from his ice blues eyes. It caught Jade's breath away at how serious he looked. She had seen him pissed before in his various dealing when it came to club business but never like this before.

"You are not taking my child" he said.

His voice was a low growl and even now when she was so angry with Jackson Teller she found herself weak.

"You know Gemma would kill me if I took her grandson. I am however going to visit him as I please because I love him; I help raised him and almost died protecting him and you will not take Abel from me."

Jade broke his grip and Jax walked behind her into their closet and watched as she began to pack more of her clothes.

As she was reaching for something on the top shelf Jax lifted her shirt and wrapped his arms around her stomach. He traced kisses down the back of her neck. She went weak yet again…I mean how much longer could she be in a room with him and not give up no matter what he did to her. He would always have her in the palm of his hand. He however did not need to know that and she had to stay strong. She was not going to be treated the way he had treated her this past week. He slept with an ex-girlfriend. A ghost Jade was trying to chase away since the beginning of in their relationship.

"Jax please." She whispered. Jax tugged lightly at her ponytail to pull her around to face him and again his hand touched her stomach. "You are not taking my child away from me" he said again as he looked in her eyes and pressed slightly against her stomach. Instantly Jade knew. Gemma told him she was ten weeks pregnant with their child. Jade looked away trying to compose herself and hoping he could not see right through as her she lied to him.

"I don't know what you are talking about"

She pushed his hand away from her stomach.


End file.
